1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an organic light emitting display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display (i.e., an organic light emitting display device) includes two electrodes and an organic emission layer positioned therebetween, and electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from the other electrode are coupled with each other in the organic emission layer to generate excitons, and the excitons emit energy to emit light.
An organic light emitting diode display includes a plurality of pixels including organic light emitting diodes which are self-emission devices. Each pixel also includes a plurality of thin film transistors for driving the organic light emitting diode and at least one storage capacitor. The plurality of thin film transistors include a switching thin film transistor and a driving thin film transistor.
As described, a plurality of transistors and a capacitor are formed in each pixel and organic emission layer is also formed on the transistors and the capacitor in the organic light emitting display device, and thus a lot of masks are used. However, the cost for each mask may be very high, thereby causing an increase in manufacturing cost.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form prior art.